Victoire Weasley
Victoire Lupin (née Weasley) (May 2,2000- Present) is a Half-Blood witch born to William Weasley and Fluer Weasley (née Delecour). Victoire is the older sister to Dominique Weasley and Louis Weasley, the wife to Teddy Lupin and the mother to Ashlynn Lupin and Jocelynn Lupin. Biography Early Life Victoire was rasied at Shell Cotage along with her younger sister Dominique and younger brother Louis. Victoire's parents Bill and Fluer would often take their children for longs walks along the shore at sunset. This was one of Victoire's favorite things to do as a child. Victoire's childhood playmates would often consist of her sibilings, Teddy Lupin,Molly Weasley and her cousins. Hogwarts Years Year 1-4 Victoire is sorted into Ravenclaw house during her Hogwarts Years,where she excels as a top student. Victoire's childhood Best Freind Teddy also attends Hogwarts but as a third year Gryffindor. During Victoire's fourth year ,her beauty catches the eye of Teddy's best friend Robert Calahan. Rob ask Victoire to attend a school dance with him. Victoire delieght by the olderboys offer accepts with glee. Victoire's childhood crush on Teddy is pushed aside as she enjoys her relationship with Robert. During Victoire's relationship with Robert, Teddy begans to take notice in Victoire's true beuaty as a teenager and not some child. Teddy decides to pull Victoire aside towards the end of her fourth year and his sixth year so the pair can have a heart to heart. Teddy tells Victoire that he feels like he lost his chance with this amazing girl he is crushing on and does not know what to do because she has a boyfriend now. Victoire advise Teddy to take a chance in life, because who knows the girl may actually like Teddy to. Victoire unware that she was the girl in question and wanted to give advise to Teddy that would make him happy, Teddy takes matters into his own hand and kisses Victoire, leaving her stunned and confused. Victoire who is unsure of what to do know becasue she likes Robert,but her crush for Teddy begans to resurface,seeks advise from her cousin Molly Weasley. Victoire ends her relationship with Robert before the summer. One month goes by before Teddy decides to ask Victoire on a date. The pair decides to enter into a secret relationship due to Teddy now being a legalized adult and Victoire only 15. Year 5-7 Victoire is made a Prefect at school, while Teddy is pronounce Head Boy. Teddy and Victoire's flirtaous glances toward each other gave away their feelings at school,thus causing a fight between the pair and Robert. After much convincing that they were not a "couple", Robert, Teddy and Nate where able to resume their friendship. During her sixth year at school Victoire would often write letters to Teddy as he started the Auror training program. The pair would occasionally see each other on Hogsmead weekends. During seventh year the pair was outed as a couple by Victoire's younger cousin James Sirius Potter. Now that Victoire was a legalized adult herself, it made it easier for them to be spotted together as a couple. Some of he younger girl cousins thought it was so romantic and cute for the pair to be together. During seventh year Victoire and Teddy make love for the first time which results in the pregnacy of the pairs first daughter Ashlynn. Victoire was scared when she found out during the winter break ,along with her younger sister Dom and Molly who where both hanging out in Victoire room. Victoire tells Teddy the news about her pregnancy ,which leaves him in complete shock. The pair decides to tell their parents together,which results in much disappointment as both of tem are so young with out careers and Tori is still in school. Despite the parents frustration the families come together to support the pair as Teddy propose and marries Victoire during spring break. After Hogwarts Some time after Hogwarts Victoire become a secratary at the Ministry. She later on marries Teddy Lupin and the pair has two daugthers. Rise of a Dark Lord During the rise of a dark lord, Dean Tomenko, Molly's fiancé of the time. Dean used the imperius curse on Victoire and forces her to drown herself in the lake near the Burrow. James Sirius Potter and Teddy Lupin notice that Victoire has been missing for a long time and find signs of her drowning in the water. James and Teddy manage to get her out just in time, but due to the tramatic experience Victoire experience slight head injuries and begans to forget her married life to Teddy Lupin. During Victoire's memory loss state she tries to rekindle her romance relationship with former flame Rob Calahan. In the end Victoire still harbors feelings for Teddy and the pair rekindles their marriage and Victoire regains her memories. Physical Appearance Victoire is described as being "very beautiful," this could be an indication to her parents good looks or her vela heritage. Victoire has long lushes red locks and sparkling blue eyes with pale skin. Victoire is on the shorter side in her family being 5'3". Personality and Traits Victoire is described as being the responisble child, often looking out for Teddy and her young cousins. As she entered into motherhood she would often look after her two daughters. Victoire is not afraid to show a more playful side when she is with Teddy or her family. Victoire is also really big into fashion, along with her sister Dominique. The two girls often give fashion advise to their cousins,particularly Rose and Lucy. Relationships Family Dominique Weasley (Sister) Louis Weasley (Brother) Teddy Lupin (Husband) Teddy Lupin is Victoire's husband and father to her two daughters Ashlynn and Jocelynn. Romance Husband Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin is Victoire's childhood friend since birth. The pair first met when Teddy was two and Victoire was born. Over time their friendship turned into love and than marriage. The pair began dating during Victoire's fifth year and Teddy's seventh year. The pair kept their relationship a secret for two years before sharing their love with their family, after Victoire's cousin and Teddy's god brother James Sirius Potter told his parents that he just spotted and stop Teddy and Victoire kissing at Kings Cross Station. Later on during Victoire's seventh year they made love for the first time. After the first time the pair later on finds out that Victoire is pregnant with their first daughter Ashlynn during winter break. Teddy than proposes to Victoire on New Years. Both of their parents where furious do to the pair being so young. Teddy and Victoire get married during Spring Break of her seventh year. Two year later the pair eventually has their second child Jocelynn. For more information on this couple check out : Teddy and Victoire Ex-Boyfriend Robert Calahan During both Robert's and Victoire's Hogwarts years they briefly dated for a period of time. Victoire at the time was in denial of her feelings for Teddy Lupin and did not want to make things akward at home for the family. So she chose to go after Teddy's good looking roomat Robert. Over the course of a few weeks Robert fell for her charm and ask Victoire out on their first date. Robert even told Victoire that he was only asking for one date and that they would take it from their. During Victoire's fourth year and Roberts sixth year the pair became a couple. Robert fell in love with Victoire and Victoire began to care for him, but her feelings for Teddy began to grow as well when she got jealous of a girl that Rob set Teddy up with. Over time Rob began to notice that Victoire would act strange on the double dates with Teddy and Amy. Rob eventually confronted Teddy about wheather or not he and Victoire had feelings for each other. During a quidditch match Teddy fell off his broom and Victoire rushed to Teddy's aid and kissing his wounds. After that moment, Rob decided that even though he loved Victoire he did not want to be someones 2nd choice. Some time later after Hogwarts Victoire and Rob reconnect due to Victoire's brain injury from a drowning incident that occured at the lake near her grandparents house. Victoire lost part of her memories and briefly remember dating Rob. Rob and Victoire go out for dinner, even though Victoire is married to Teddy Lupin and the mother of their two daughters. Rob begans to think this is his secound chance at winning Victoire over. Teddy confronts him and says look she is my wife and the mother of my children and we will work through this. Teddy depands that Rob stay away from her no matter what. Over time the feelings that Victoire has always harbored for Teddy began to resurface and things finally end between Victoire and Rob once and for all. Magical Abilities and Skills Victoire is quite skilled at transfiguration. Gallery B92f5853447f7d09e5b202a561f1bc26.jpg|Teddy Lupin Victorie's husband Tori.jpg 2a8798a14c9a4509df0ce873ec57cef5.jpg 7e4eca5749dc74ad7b03367a9e330dab.jpg 8a3046725f56b1e352b272acc4eed799.jpg 456ad25c40c596aaaca2f000d2aebfb5.jpg 292238-scarlett.jpg 05233590204780e9ab2fbca4778897a3.jpg a293ecba7dff3787ef35f739a53b5645.jpg johanssonccironman2.jpg eLwgVKQ.jpg 942b6c8bb1aec78eabc07a29ef83e42a.jpg scarlett-johansson-300x400.jpg scarlett-johansson-and-red-hair-gallery.jpg Weasley Weasley Category:Weasley Family Category:Delacour Family Category:Lupin Family Category:Half-Blood Victorie